The present invention relates to a tamper indicating or revealing seal for use in connection with containers or other objects. The seals may be applied to medicine bottles, briefcases, electronic devices and components, safety deposit boxes and the like which are intended to be kept secure from undesirable or unwarranted intrusions. Any tampering or altering of the seal is indicated to the prospective purchaser or owner, thus indicating an unauthorized entry or attempted entry into the secured object or container.